supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
City Halles
Chapter 1: The B**** Is Back Stacie is in a car, with Krystyna Halles and Eleanor Brighton. “I can’t wait to unveil the f***ing so big surprise!” Stacie said. “I know, right?” Krystyna said. “We’re gonna put insects and frogs in Reicheru and Toshio’s rooms, and make them believe that their mothers gave them the s***!” Eleanor said. The three stop at Reicheru’s house, and leave the car. They take some of the boxes out of the trunk of the car. Stacie takes a Poké ball, throws it, and an unsettling Alakazam comes out. “Alakazam, use Teleport on Krystyna, Eleanor, and the boxes!” Stacie commanded with a menacing grin. Alakazam, Stacie, Krystyna, Eleanor, and the boxes all glow multicolored, disappear, and reappear in Reicheru’s room. Stacie, Krystyna, and Eleanor neatly place the boxes. All of them say “To Reicheru. From Mom.” in innocent handwriting. Alakazam uses Teleport again. Stacie, Krystyna, and Eleanor return outside the house. “Alakazam, use Teleport on us and the car, and take us and the boxes to Toshio’s room in the Samo Mansion!” Stacie commanded menacingly with a smile. Alakazam does so. The gang sets up more of the boxes, all saying “To Toshio. From Mom.”. “Alakazam, use Teleport to take us to Sophie the b****’s home turf!” Alakazam does so. “There we are, at Lake Hoe Hag!” Krystyna said. “Close enough.” Eleanor said. “Yeah, whatevs.” Krystyna said. Stacie smokes a cigarette. “Anyway, there we f***ing are. Let’s go!” Stacie said. “Alakazam, use Teleport once more!” Alakazam does so. Stacie, Krystyna, Eleanor, and the boxes are teleported to PB&J’s Bedroom. They are all set up. They all say “To: PB&J, From: Mom & Dad.”. “Wow. This is going so well.” Eleanor said. ““Alakazam, use Teleport to take it all to Sophie the four-eyed otter’s room.” Stacie commanded. Alakazam does so. Now Alakazam, the rest of the boxes, Stacie, Krystyna, and Eleanor are now inside Sophie’s bedroom in the houseboat, saying “To: Sophie, From: Mom”. “I think our work here is done.” Eleanor said. “Let’s get out of Lake H**b W****!” Krystyna said. “That’s the name!” Connie Crane said sarcastically. Krystyna laughs so hard. “No, that was sarcasm!” Betty Lou Beaver said. Krystyna flips off Betty Lou Beaver. Betty Lou Beaver gasps. “Stay out of it so I can defeat Igor, the ghosts, your well-known piece of s***, and the tall-a** chocolate c**s***!” Eleanor said. “Watch your language!” Betty Lou Beaver said. “Alakazam, get your a** out of here and use Psychic on Betty Lou b****-a**!” Stacie commanded, throwing Alakazam’s Poké ball. Alakazam gets out, uses Psychic, and Betty Lou is suspended in the air. “Now, teleport all of us to the Todaroture Headquarters!” Alakazam does so. Krystyna, Eleanor, Stacie, Alakazam, and Betty Lou are now in the Todaroture Headquarters. The rest of the crew gasps, shocked with happiness. “That’s right!” Krystyna said. “Alakazam, don’t stop!” Stacie said. “You know what? Stop using Psychic!” Alakazam stops using Psychic, causing Betty Lou Beaver to fall to the ground. “Quick! Use Hypnosis right now!” Stacie commanded in a very quick pace. Alakazam does so. “Quick! We need to find a cage!” Stacie said. “Ehhh… Maybe not really.” Oksana said, she presses a button and a cage falls on Betty Lou Beaver. The cage’s door is locked. Betty Lou is still asleep. “Alakazam, use Dream Eater on Betty Lou then Teleport on the cage to another room in the headquarters!” Stacie menacingly and happily commanded. Alakazam does so. Chapter 2: What the h*** is going on? Stacie is driving the flying Todaro car, with Krystyna Halles in the passenger seat, Eleanor Brighton behind them with Pete Plot, one of Toshio Samo’s former teachers, and John Cin, another one of Toshio Samo’s former teachers, Orla Patterson, and Catalina Piaccasa all the way in the back. On a device, Pete Plot is watching a video filmed by one of the Todaremote cameras. Todaremote cameras are invisible cameras that can be moved anywhere in the world by moving it by pressing the buttons on the particular remote. In Lake Hoohaw, Ernest Otter is inspecting PB&J Otter’s bedroom. Ernest sees a lot of boxes. They say “To: PB&J, From: Mom & Dad.” “What’s in the boxes? I didn’t put them in there! Go, Flash!” Ernest said, sending out a Pokémon nicknamed Flash, a Luxray. “I have a bad feeling for this…” Mr. Plot said. Flash, like every single other Luxray, has eyesight so powerful, it is capable of seeing through objects and walls, something similar to X-Ray vision. “Flash, tell me what’s in the boxes.” Ernest commanded. Flash sees through the boxes and finds out what is in them, and Flash’s eyes widen. “What’s the matter, Flash?” Ernest said. “I see frogs, wasps, bees, ants, and many other insects in the boxes.” Flash said. “What?! You’re kidding, right?” Ernest said. “I’m not kidding, there really are bugs and frogs in there.” Flash said. “Oh, no…” Mr. Plot slowly said in a menacing voice. “Let me take a closer look…” Ernest said. “What?” Mr. Cin said. Ernest heard the insects and frogs. “Sophie the f***face’s uncle and his Luxray managed to reveal what was in the f***ing boxes.” Mr. Plot said. Stacie and Krystyna sternly gasp in horror. “That motherf***ing b*****d…” Stacie said slowly with infuriation. “What the h*** is Sophie up to?” Eleanor said. Mr. Cin checks out the live video on his device. The team is in a car, with Jade as the driver, Reicheru in the passenger seat, Sophie and Igor behind. “The sand n***er’s got her own car?” Mr. Cin said. “Uh, she must have, since she’s 17.” Stacie said. “Where are they going?” She asked. “The Todaroture headquarters, this is a joke…” Mr. Cin said. “What’s the black 17-year old’s name?” Mr. Plot said. “Her name is Jade.” Stacie said. “What’s her appearance?” Mr. Plot said. “You do not wanna imposter her! Green hair, baseball cap worn backwards, d*****bag neck shirt, zipper hoodie that doesn’t even have sleeves, shoulder bag, mega ring, gloves, shorts, flats, ankle socks, they all match, all green and black!” Stacie said. “Green hair?” Mr. Cin said. “Zipper hoodie that doesn’t even have sleeves?” Krystyna said. “Jade’s a girl, so I wouldn’t call it a d*****bag neck, even though the name makes sense…” Eleanor said. “Did you mean low V?” “Yeah.” Stacie said. “You’re right, Stacie! I would not be interested in dressing like the n****!” Mr. Plot said. “Well, Pete, you know why else you would not wanna dress like Jade?” Stacie said. “Why?” Mr. Plot said. “Remember that one of your kids in class was allergic to polyester? Well, Jade wears a lot of polyester. Her sleeveless hoodie is 100%, her d*****bag neck, 85%.” Stacie said. “Very good point!” Mr. Plot said. “Also, I wouldn’t wanna be called a d*****. Most hoodies have long sleeves. Hers? Seriously? It doesn’t even have sleeves! She also got her baseball cap covering her head!” “At least Jade’s a female, you’re a male! They only call masculine low Vs d*****bag necks!” Eleanor said. “Good point! I cannot believe I’m saying this, but not in a million years will I cosplay Jade!” Mr. Plot said. Mr. Cin watches another video. Toshio Samo finds boxes in the room. They all say “To Toshio, From Mom.” Chapter 3: In for a shocker The car stops at the Todaroture headquarters. Igor, Sophie, Reicheru, and Jade arrive into the Todaroture headquarters. Stacie, Krystyna, Eleanor, Catalina, Orla, Pete, and John are already in the headquarters. Krystyna however is in a different floor, not in the office. “A f***ing joke…” Smoke Cigar said. “What?” Stacie asked. “They’re f***ing here…” Smoke Cigar said. However, in the first floor… “Behold, welcome to the Creepy Zoo!” Krystyna said. However, there are no animals. “Liar!” Igor said. “Hinomaru, come out and use Psychic on Krystyna!” Reicheru said, sending out Hinomaru, who uses Psychic on Krystyna. The team of four and Hinomaru enter the same elevator. While they do that, Toshio Samo and his mother, Satoko Samo are in Toshio’s bedroom. They see a lot of boxes in the room. “まあ、贈り物をありがとう！” (Translation: “Well, thanks for the gifts!”) Toshio said. “俊夫は、私もそこのものを入れていません。” (Translation: “Toshio, I didn’t even put those in there.”) Satoko said. Satoko picks up a box, notices frog sounds and bee sounds, then drops it while her eyes widen. “なぜあなたはボックスをドロップしましたか？” (Translation: “Why did you drop the box?”) Toshio asked. “私は、ミツバチ、スズメバチ、そしてカエルがボックス内にあると思います。私はそれをしたその人はTodaroture本部から誰に他ならないと思います！” (Translation: “I think there's bees, wasps, and frogs in the box. I think that person who did that is none other than anyone from the Todaroture headquarters!” Satoko said. “、行く富子、私たちにテレポートを使用し、Todaroture本部に私たちを取ります！” (Translation: “Go, Tomiko, use Teleport on us and take us to the Todaroture headquarters!”) She said while throwing a Master Ball which a Jirachi, Tomiko, came out of. Tomiko uses Teleport and the three are teleported to Todaroture headquarters office. Toshio and Satoko see a lot of stubborn people, as well as John Cin and Pete Plot. Suddenly, Jade, Igor, Reicheru, Sophie, and Hinomaru step into the office. “氏Cinの？氏のプロット？” (Translation: “Mr. Cin? Mr. Plot?”) Satoko said. “You betcha, and SPEAK ENGLISH!” John Cin yelled. “私たちは何が起こるかわかります、再び英語を話すことを教えてください！” (Translation: “Tell me to speak English again, we'll see what happens!”) Toshio angrily said. “I can’t even understand what the h*** you’re saying.” Giovanni said. “It’s Japanese, the language is unsafe and hurts feelings.” Mr. Plot said. “Yeah, good theory…” Jade said sarcastically. “Are you out of your mind or something?” “うん！日本語では、危険な、完全に安全ではありません、それはどのように感情を傷つけるのですか？” (Translation: “Yeah! The Japanese language is completely safe, not dangerous, and how does it hurt feelings?”) Satoko said. “Satoko, Toshio, if you have nothing to say in English, don’t say anything at all! Or you might as well eat soap!” Pietro said. Toshio flips off Pietro with both hands. The selfish people gasp. “Alakazam, use Hypnosis on Toshio!” Stacie said. Alakazam does so. The attack hits. “That’s better.” “Jade, what are you doing in this office? One of my students have allergies to polyester!” Mr. Plot said. “Not even one of your classmates anymore!” Reicheru said. “彼は正しいです、あなたは遅らせます！” (Translation: “He’s right, you retard!”) Satoko said. “Satoko, I was talking to Jade, not you, not Reicheru, and if you wanna speak, SPEAK ENGLISH!” Mr. Plot said. “Bouncer, get outta here!” Jade said, throwing a Quick Ball and Bouncer, a legendary Pokémon Hyperiflet, came out. “I got this!” Pietro said. “Stoutland, use Thunder Wave on Bouncer!” He throws a Poké ball, Stoutland uses Thunder Wave, but the attack doesn’t do anything to Bouncer. Instead, Stoutland is paralyzed.” “Huh?” Pietro said. “Let’s see… Krystyna, Eleanor, and I went to the Samo mansion to put boxes of bugs and frogs in Toshio’s room to trick Toshio into thinking that Satoko was the one who put bugs and frogs in the room.” Stacie said. “You motherf***er why the h*** did you have to tell them?” Angelo said. “When do you ever not do stuff like that, you phony deceiver?” Reicheru said. “I also did the same at your house and the houses at Lake H**b W****!” Stacie said. “HOOHAW, not H**b W****, you idiot.” Hinomaru corrected Stacie. “Shut the f*** up, little short d*** b*****d!” Stacie said to Hinomaru with a stern voice. “OK, I gotta get outta here quick!” Stacie runs. “Oh, yeah?” Jade said. “Use Psycho Chase on Stacie immediately, Bouncer!” She commanded. Bouncer does so. Stacie is successfully able to get out of the office, but is suddenly caught by the aura that successfully chased her anyway, and is suspended in the air. “Whatever! At least Hinomaru can transform into his human form, you can’t!” Pietro said to Bouncer. “Well… yeah… right.” Bouncer said, then she transforms into her human mode. Bouncer’s human form is a young woman with light skin with a mix of black and light bluish purple gala-styled hair covered by a platinum tiara, platinum earrings, she wears Helvetica light glasses, despite her significant eyesight without them, she wears a light aqua short sleeve blouse with a notched collar and 10 buttons, a majority of the buttons are unbuttoned. She wears another top underneath with a white collar that is on top of the notched collar of the other shirt. Underneath both of them is a loose black short sleeve tee. She also wears an ice pendant and steel gloves. Both her arms have a bracelet each. She wears a black miniskirt with a pattern of blue, purple, of white, and she wears black and purple pumps. Her height is 5’10”, her weight is 137 lb., and her estimated age is 20-22. This shocked everyone, with the exception of Jade and Bouncer herself, even Reicheru and Sophie. “ISN’T THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WHO CANNOT TRANSFORM INTO A HUMAN MODE?” Mr. Plot said. Bouncer lifted up Mr. Plot with her unavoidable psychic powers and used Ice Block on Mr. Plot, freezing him solid, then placed the ice cube back on the floor with her psychic powers. “Oh, yeah?” Pietro said. “Tyranitar, go!” Pietro throws a Poké ball, the ball opens, a white flash comes out, it’s a Tyranitar. “Use Crunch on the b****!” Pietro commanded. Bouncer immediately uses Mirror Blast, taking down Pietro’s Tyranitar. “You f***ing c***!” Pietro said. Meanwhile, in the Todaroture headquarters, Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel sees a cage with Betty Lou Beaver in it. “HELP!” Betty Lou said. “Oh my word!” Bridget said. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out ASAP!” Bridget has a key and unlocks the cage. “I’m free! Thank you so much!” Betty Lou said. “You’re welcome, sweetie.” Bridget said. However, in the office… “Grrr! F*** JADE AND THE INFAMOUS BOUNCER!” Pietro said. “MISMAGIUS, I CHOOSE YOU!” He said again, throwing his Mismagius’ Poké ball, the ball opened, and Mismagius came out. “Use Taunt!” Pietro commanded. Mismagius does so on bouncer, but the attack is reflected and Mismagius falls for the taunt. “Didn’t do anything to me.” Bouncer said. “What the h*** are you talking about, four eyes?” Pietro said. “Bouncer has Magic Bounce, stupid Twitetro!” Reicheru said. “That’s right, unlike you, I’m actually exceptional at Pokémon battles, which is why Alessandro lost!” Jade said. “There’s no doubt she’s good at Pokémon battles, since she’s the only one here in this office, with clothing with Poké ball signs on it!” Mr. Cin said. “Yeah right, Alessandro and Takumi lost because you cheated!” Pietro said. “The cool as f*** girl blasted the s*** out of the two b******s that should’ve gotten there testicles cut off ages ago in the important battle fair and square.” Reicheru said. “She’s right!” Jade said. Luigi Todaro randomly appears in the office. “GET OFF MY FUTURE WIFE!” Luigi said. “F*** off Luigi, I will never be your wife, Hinomaru, use Psychic on Luigi!” Reicheru commanded. Hinomaru does so. Luigi is suspended in the air. Bouncer, still in her human form, freezes Luigi using Ice Block. Hinomaru quickly switches to his human form. Hinomaru's human form wore an IJA uniform complete with hat, he had lilac hair, a long forked tail, and was rather attractive in a bishonen-like way, his hat and fringe covered his head and forehead gem, he had darker streaks in his hair, this appearance made him resemble a rocker. Bridget suddenly comes in the office with Betty Lou Beaver. “I’m back! Hand over your Pokémon!” Bridget said. “F*** OFF, STUPID IDIOT!” Pietro said. Bouncer quickly uses Psycho Chase on Bridget. “Why would you do that? She didn’t even do anything wrong!” Betty Lou Beaver said. "You don't wanna trust this b****, she wants my b***s cut off!" Hinomaru said. Toshio wakes up. “彼女は確かに、彼女はPETAに参加し、今、彼女はポケモン解放グループに参加し、PETAが行うすべては、罪のない動物を殺すために、それは36年のためにしたとして、それについて嘘です！” (Translation: “Sure she does, she joins PETA, now she joins the Pokémon Liberation Group, all PETA does is kill innocent animals and lie about it as it did for 36 years!”) Toshio said. “What’s your name? And I can’t understand what you’re saying, can you speak English?” Betty Lou Beaver said. “あなたがもう一度英語を話すことを教えている場合、私はなります -” (Translation: “If you tell me to speak English again, I will --”) Toshio said. “リラックス、彼女はソフィーの家族の友人の一人です。” (Translation: “Relax, she's one of Sophie's family friends.”) Satoko said. Toshio assured that and he settled down. “You too, Satoko! SPEAK ENGLISH!” Marshall said. “私は今、それがDogFlamesによって焼かれる前にあなたがより良いあなたの大きな口を閉じて、いずれかの英語を話すことはできません！” (Translation: “I can't speak English either, now you better shut your big mouth before it gets burned by DogFlames!”) Satoko said. “Still don’t know what you’re saying…” Mr. Cin said. Hinomaru stops attacking Bridget with Psychic, making her fall to the ground. “I’m OK, screw you people, I will win with the spray!” Bridget said. Before Bridget uses the spray, Bouncer changes back into her regular form and protects Hinomaru. Bridget's uses the whole spray can, but the entire attack gets reflected back to Bridget thanks to Bouncer’s ability, Magic Bounce. Bridget tries to use more spray, but the can ran out. “I’m out of spray, this is insane…” Bridget said. Bouncer changes back to her human form. She lifts Bridget with her psychic powers and takes Bridget out of the building. “That was Bridget, she is a member of PETA and the Pokémon Liberation Group, PETA just lies and kills innocent animals.” Reicheru said. Satoko throws a Poké ball, a white flash comes out, it’s an Espeon, Sun. “You have an Espeon too?” Reicheru said. “そのとおり。” (Translation: “That’s right.”) Satoko said. “I expect you to SPEAK ENGLISH, NOT JAPANESE! ENGLISH! ENGLISH! ENGLISH!” Mr. Plot said. “Sunは、氏のプロット上のサイキックを使用しています。” (Translation: “Sun, use Psychic on Mr. Plot.”) Satoko commanded. Sun’s eyes glow blue and Mr. Plot is suspended in the air. Then she transformed into her human form, a woman around 19-20 with long lilac hair around 5'2, like Hinomaru, she had a long tail which she wrapped around her waist, she wore a long lilac kimono with a purple headress resembling her Pokemon forme's ears. "Nice! Never met a female Espeon before, I heard only 12.5 percent of them are chicks." Hinomaru said. " (Huh?)" She said. Hinomaru went up and kissed her. " (I speak Japanese aswell, I can speak over 70 languages)" He said, Flames came out of her PokeBall and went into her human forme. "It's fine, Hinomaru is very seductive around Espeon of the opposite gender." Flames assured Satoko. "Speak English!" Mr. Plot shouted. Hinomaru went up to the enemies, he unbuttoned his coat and buttoned shirt and took it off, revealing his bare torso. The women tried very hard not to blush and the males looked on. Episode 4: Embarassed as f*** Later, Stacie, Krystyna, and Eleanor are the only three in the office. “Grrr! We should teleport to Jade’s home city!” Eleanor said. “You know what, we will teleport to Jade’s home city! I have this grapefruit!” Krystyna said. “Alright, Alakazam, teleport us to Jade’s home city!” The bodies of Alakazam, Stacie, Krystyna, and Eleanor glow multicolored, they disappear, then reappear at Jade’s home city. “Screw this, Alakazam, teleport us to her family’s house!” Alakazam does so. Krystyna walks into the living room with a grapefruit, where Jade’s parents are watching television. “Hey, Joe!” Krystyna said. “What do you want?” Joe said. “See this grapefruit right here? THIS GRAPEFRUIT IS YOUR WIFE BECAUSE SHE WATCHED THE CURSED RING GRAPE!” Krystyna said. “What are you talking about? I’m over here, and I’m fine. I did not watch the Cursed Ring Grape.” LaToya said. “She’s right, and you better get your a** out of this house, and how the f*** did you even get in?” Joe said. “Watch your language!” Krystyna said. “You watch your language!” LaToya said to Krystyna. “I get the drift someone wants 10 or 11 slaps in the face.” Joe said. The house is full of guard Pokémon, one of them, a Calaconda, shows up. “Are you kidding me?” Eleanor said. “At least show us some respect!” LaToya said. “Calaconda, seize these three lil’ c***s!” Joe said. Calaconda does so, and the four, Stacie, Krystyna, Eleanor, and Alakazam run while Calaconda chases them. “Alakazam, quick, use Teleport right now!” Stacie said. Alakazam does so. The four are now outside the house. “OK, that was a f***ing disaster.” Eleanor said. “It’s time for the second phase.” Krystyna said. “Alakazam, teleport us to the bedroom floor!” Stacie commanded. Alakazam does so, and the four are teleported, but a second later, the four are teleported back outside the house by something mysterious. “Huh?” Eleanor said. “Alakazam, what the f***?” Krystyna said. “You were supposed to teleport us to the bedroom floor, and not back outside within a second, got it?” Stacie said. “I wasn’t the one who teleported you girls back outside.” Alakazam said. Stacie sighs. “Do it again.” She commanded. Alakazam does so, and a second later, they are back outside the house. “I swear, I did not teleport you back outside the house!” Alakazam said. A city inhabitant arrives. “What are you guys doing here?” The stranger said. “Mind your own business, dude!” Eleanor said. “I made a parenting book 18 years ago that I will remake during the 20th anniversary of the book!” Krystyna said. “I’m a crack cocaine dealer and I’m going to marry a drug importer!” Stacie said. “I’m gonna marry Iwillspankyou Foraf***ingcentury.” Krystyna said. “I used to be related to her, I wish I was gonna be related to her in the future! Why can’t she marry one of my brothers?” Stacie said. “Sorry, but nah.” Krystyna said. One of the phones ring. “Whose phone is that?” Eleanor said. “It’s mine.” Stacie said. She picks up the phone and sees a message. It is from Joe and it reads “It was the 15 Gallade that instantly teleported you c***s, you can teleport to the floor all you want, go ahead, but you’ll be trapped here and you will NEVER succeed in causing mischief.” Joe said. “What?” Krystyna asked. “Here’s the message!” Stacie said, showing it to the other three. “Oh boy, if I were you, I would teleport back to the headquarters’ office.” Krystyna said. “Fine. Alakazam, teleport us to the headquarters!” Stacie said. Alakazam does so. The four are back at the headquarters’ office. John Cin, Pete Plot, Orla Patterson, and Webeewize Unyubeekuku are also in. “Mr. Cin? Mr. Plot? Orla? Webeewize?” Stacie said. “What’cha doin’?” Eleanor said. “Yo! Check out this super important video! You’re gonna be livid!” Mr. Plot said. “Please show us.” Eleanor said. “No, I don’t wanna see it.” Stacie said. “Me neither.” Krystyna said.” “Are you sure? It’s super hyper important!” Mr. Cin said. “Fine.” Stacie and Krystyna both said simultaneously. Everyone in the office is watching the video. The team, Igor, Reicheru, Sophie, and Jade are near Bridget, Hinomaru and Bouncer are in their human forms, they’re with the heroes. “Bridget, I got a present for you.” Bouncer said. “That was nice.” Bridget said. “Here it is!” Bouncer said. Bridget opens the box, and sees an official restraining order in it. It says Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel can not come within 75 feet of Igor, Jade, Reicheru, or Sophie, or their family members, at any time. This devastated Bridget. Bouncer then lifted Bridget with her unavoidable psychic powers. “Whatever! We don’t need that stupid PETA member who wanted my brother’s Pokémon!” Stacie said. “In fact, we should invite my boyfriend!” “Who lifted Bridget with her psychic powers?” Webeewize said. “The nickname is Bouncer. She was actually in her human form, as a legendary Pokémon Hyperiflet. She has great defense and special defense, a hefty amount of HP, violent Special Attack, and Cosmic Power which raises both the defense and the special defense.” Stacie said. “Bouncer is a four-eyes!” Orla said. “Her vision without her glasses is also good, what a stupid idiot!” Webeewize said. Hinomaru done the same thing with the others, taking off his coat and buttoned shirt infront of them. "Is he trying to be Mr. Fanservice?" Bouncer whispered to Reicheru. "He can manipulate women, to be honest, even though I am his trainer, he is rather sexy and slender but well-built underneath his clothing, which is pretty baggy." She said. Orla stopped what she was doing and fainted. "He's basically the Pokemon version of Kyubi from Yokai Watch, resistance is futile." She said. Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165